Taken
by TEAMJakeward101
Summary: This is a combination of the movie "Taken", and Ben 10. Set in a very Alternate Universe. It is pretty much the movie with Ben 10 characters. Better summary inside. This will go to M when the rape parts of the movie come on. So please RR. AU, OOC a little


Hey everyone! Yes, I know, you would rather have me update my other stories than start a new one. But this has been stuck in my head ever since I watched the movie Taken. God, that movie is good. Okay, If I did not type this up right now, I could not update any other story. So there. I'm writing this in school after one of my Midterms...hehe.

**This is kinda like the movie Taken, but it is Ben 10 style. And I edited a few things to make it collabrate. Okay, I have terrible memory, so don't blame me if I get some of the movie crap wrong.**

**Here is the summary:**

Gwen Tennyson was a very happy girl. Even though her parents were divorced, she had a great life, a great boyfriend and everything. Her boyfriend worked for a secret organization, so he was out of town a lot. So, he was very protective, and he spent as much time with her as he could. But one day, Gwen got an offer to go to Paris with her friend Julie. Her parents consented. But, her boyfriend was very reluctant to let her, and eventually he agreed, still not wanting her to go. Then, a terrible thing happened. Will her boyfriend be able to rescue her? Or was it too late...

**See? Its a little different from the movie. **

**Okay, since the movie is copyrighted, and they might just sue me, I will give a disclaimer**

**I do not own Taken or Ben 10. Or Starbucks...**

* * *

Kevin smiled, watching Gwen run around at her 17th birthday party. Gwen immediatly spotted him, and ran up to him, pressing her lips enthusiastically against his. Kevin responded back with equal enthusiasm.

"Okay, guys, save it for later," Julie said, rolling her eyes.

Kevin pulled away. "Yea, later....for the bed,"

"Kevin!" Gwen said, and pushed his shoulder playfully.

"Hey beautiful. I got you a present," he said, handing her a big box. Gwen ripped the wrapping open enthusiastically, and gasped. "A karaoke machine!" she screamed in joy. She gave him a big hug, and snuggled in his chest.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I knew you wanted to be a singer," he smiled, and hugged her back.

"Kevin. That was when she was little," Natalie, Gwen's mom, said, walking over to the pair. She frowned discouragingly. Kevin's smile drooped. Gwen noticed, and hugged him. "I still want to be a singer. But don't tell my mom," she whispered, giggling. He smiled.

"Gwen? Gwen!" said a smooth, arrogant voice coming from the other end of the party. Gwen whipped her head around. Gwen's mom grinned.

"Honey, remember Coop? HE stays on top of everything, just like you," Gwen's mom said winking at Gwen, and passing a glare to Kevin. Gwen's mom, Natalie, had always disliked Kevin, and she wanted Cooper, the son of the richest man in town, to be Gwen's boyfriend. She hated Kevin for winning her heart.

"Yea. I remember him." Gwen said, not knowing of her mom's wishes that her boyfriend would be Cooper.

"I got you a present, baby," Cooper yelled. Kevin glared at him. "That asshole," he muttered, and continued his distant glaring.

"What?" Gwen said, intrigued at what the blonde-haired teen could get her. Suddenly, out of the trailer parked beside the party, a large horse came galloping out.

"A HORSE!" Gwen shrieked. "Kevin, look! A horse!" she screamed, dropping Kevin's present and running over to it. She clambered up on the saddle, and began riding the horse, a breaking smile on her face. Kevin watched her enjoy the horse, and picked up the disregarded present. On second thought, he put it back down, staring angrily at the blonde. He always hated Cooper. First of all, that ass hole always hit on Gwen. Second of all, he was rich. Filthy rich. And third, he was an arrogant, stuck up, self-centered, egoistic, nerdy--

"Kevin! Did you see me?" Gwen asked, running up to Kevin. Her face was flushed and bright. Kevin nodded, and put an arm around her. Cooper glared at him, and a cocky smirk formed on his face.

"So honey, where should we go now?" Kevin asked smoothly. Gwen pondered for a second. At that moment, Kevin seized up the opportunity to plant his lips firmly on hers, smirking at the steaming Cooper in the process. They pulled back after a few minutes, and Gwen grabbed Kevin's hand and headed to the snack table. Kevin smiled, and went along with her, watching her swishy, long red hair flow behind her back. A few minutes later, he found himself hear everyone singing happy birthday to Gwen. He pecked her on the cheek and grinned.

"Happy Birthday," Gwen's mom whispered, and gestured toward the candles. Gwen closed her eyes and blew them out.

"Did you make a wish?" Gwen's mom probed. Gwen nodded. "Yes, I did. I made the wish of my life,"

* * *

Natalie picked up the phone. On regular basis, she would never call that vile boy Kevin. But, her daughter Gwen wanted to go to a trip to Paris. Frank and Natalie had already confirmed, so the trip was confirmed too. But, there was only one problem. That boy. Kevin. He had connections, and they probably would wind up dead if he got upset. So, Natalie was going to make sure Gwen could go. She needed time with her _real_ frineds, not that obnoxious boy all the time. Natalie put the phone to her ear and dialed his number.

"Hello? Gwen?" a sleepy voice stumbled. Natalie's mom frowned. It was already 7 in the morning. How could he still be asleep? Gwen was awake at 5.

"This is Gwen's mom, Natalie." she said, crisply.

Kevin's voice instantly turned alert. "Mrs. Tennyson? Do you, uh, need anything?"

Natalie snickered in her head. It was like he was afraid. "Yes, actually I do. It seems that we haven't gotten time to be introduced correctly, so I was wondering if Gwen could introduce you correctly at the Starbucks down the block."

Kevin paused for a second. Why all the niceness all of a sudden? "Uh, okay," he said, his voice slightly suspicious. Natalie smirked.

"Don't worry, I'm not making you break up with her," she said, reading his mind immediately. Kevin sighed in relief, but he still felt suspicous.

"What time?"

"Hmm...maybe this morning at 11:00? Would that be great?"

"Perfect. Bye Mrs. Tennyson,"

"Oh, dear. Nothing with all that 'Mrs." stuff. Just call me Natalie," Hey, he was 18 already.

"Er, okay Mrs. Tenn--Uh, I mean Natalie," he stuttered, still slightly confused.

"Bye Kevin," Natalie said, hanging up. She smiled. Getting him in a good mood, check. Now, all she needed was him to be happy about Gwen and Julie's trip to Paris. And Natalie was going to make him agree.

* * *

**SAY NO KEVIN!!! Oops, can't ruin any endings if you haven't watched the movie. Oh well, review! And I swear I'll update my other stories soon :)**

**Also, tell me if I got some stuff wrong. It's been a while since I watched the movie. **

**And I couldn't think of Julie as a slut, but oh well. You will get it later.**

**Love all of you,**

**~TEAMJakeward101**


End file.
